VULCANUS-7
|type = Machine gun |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |damage = 26 / 64 |accuracy = 83% |recoil = 15% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 14% |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |magazine = 120 / 200 (7.62 NATO) 5 (VULCANUS Missile) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |addon = |used = |system = vulcanus7 |gradeA = |gradeB = |zombiez = 2 |gradeC = |damageB = 26 / 900 |damageC = 38 / 625 }}: For the original version, see MK48. VULCANUS-7 is a VULCANUS machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Developed by Aegis Institute based on the MK48, this machine gun is fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is applied with Vulcanus Parts System, making it able to release laser trails which follow-through bullets along with a missile launcher to finish off multiple targets in a large area of effect. :Details: Right-click while transformed to launch a missile. The missile explodes on hit, doing AoE damage. Missile Damage: 64 (Normal), 900 (Zombie), 625 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage in both mode *High accuracy *Low recoil *High rate of fire *High magazine size in A mode *Vulcanus form is activated automatically Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Expensive price *Low spare missiles *Cannot refill missiles *Long reload time *Once ran out of missiles, Vulcanus form can not be activated again *Obtainable via Crafting only *Vulcanus form cannot be activated manually VULCANUS-7 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the VULCANUS-7 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 9 July 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 14 July 2015. *China/Japan: 15 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 28 October 2015. *Indonesia: 2 December 2015. *Vietnam: 17 March 2016. Tips ; Overall *The Vulcanus Parts System does not require any conditions, it will automatically activates itself. It will be activated after 5 seconds of wielding. *The Vulcanus form has 2 functions: **Emitting laser beams: after the first 17 continuous shots to a single target in Vulcanus form, the laser beams will appear. After that, each 10 continuous shots will result in a laser, silmilar to explosive rounds of BALROG-VII. **Missile launcher: the VULCANUS-7 has 5 missiles which can only be used in Vulcanus form ( by default). Note that each time of activation, it can launch one missile only, and the gun will change to normal form instantly after launching a missile. *The missiles, however, can not be bought from Shop. If the user runs out of missiles, the Vulcanus Parts System can not be activated again. ; Zombie modes *1 missile can deal around 1200 damage to zombies. ; Zombie: The Union *The missile can be used to one-hit kill humans as long as they are inside its area of effect or to deal fatal damage to zombies. ; Zombie Scenario *1 missile can deal 14,000 damage to bosses, provided that the attack power has been maxed. Comparisons MK48 (A mode)= ; Positive *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Lower recoil (-6%) *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Shorter reloading time (-0.7s) ; Neutral *Same accuracy (85%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same magazine size (120/200) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) ; Negative *Lower damage (-3) *More expensive (+$3500) *Heavier (+3%) *No scope *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| THANATOS-7= ; Positive *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher damage in B mode (+4) *Lower recoil (-6%) ; Neutral *Same price ($9000) *Same accuracy (85%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same speed reduction (14%) *Same knockback and stun powers in A mode *Same magazine size in A mode (120/200) *Same ammo type in A mode (7.62 NATO) ; Negative *Does not have Thanatos Blade System *Lower damage in A mode (-3) *Longer reloading time (+1s) Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Gallery vulcanus7 idle.png|View model vulcanus7 idle2.png|Ditto, B mode vulcanus7.gif|Shop preview File:Vulcanus7_worldmodel.png|World model File:Vulcanus7_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:V7twhkposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:V7chinaposter.png|China poster File:Vulcanus7_anothertruth_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Vulcanus-7vn.jpg|Vietnam poster vulcanus7 hud.png|HUD icon File:Fabextravulcanus7.png|Perfect Pick Recipe Vulcanus-7.jpg|In-game screenshot 2016_0712_2216_28_0.jpg|Obtained from Coded Box File:VULCANUS 7 - China Official Trailer File:CS Online VULCANUS-7 Review File:CSO New Series Weapon Vulcanus-7 (Gameplay with Bots) File:CSO Korean - Vulcanus-7 ( Zombie Bot ) Trivia *There is a "Blacksmith" word engraved on the weapon barrel. *The firing sound is similar to TAR-21. *The laser beams are similar to the ones of AMP Suit. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:7.62mm user Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons